


Celine's (Disturbing) Poems

by Breakfastisruined



Category: Gravity Falls, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Sex, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 02:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14346006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breakfastisruined/pseuds/Breakfastisruined
Summary: Celine Pines, Pearl and Ford's fourteen year old daughter, is experiencing times when she awakes in the middle of the night and writes poetry, only to forget after. She reads her poem in front of the town at a poetry read.





	Celine's (Disturbing) Poems

What was read on the page seemed so vulgar and inappropriate to Celine Pines when she woke up. She read over it and scoffed at the rather sexual nature of the poem. Her sister was close by painting and was singing a song, Dean Martin's Everybody Loves Somebody, her voice was not even hoarse from singing it for  _three days straight_ on repeat. Not even stopping for food, sleep or water, just singing and painting. Selena was like this for awhile and although her eye bleeding was absolutely terrifying. Celine went to her closet to put on clothes for the day.

* * *

Celine dressed modestly in her plain white blouse, knee length blue plaid skirt and blue flats, went outside to walk around the town, her poem she brought with her for some reason. She found herself drawn to Jamie's theatre practices. After some thought, she signed up.

She met with him and asked if she could recite the poem for practice, she didn't know why, something just told her to do so. He said yes and she read it out. 

"Do you like it? I don't know who wrote it, I just needed to tell someone about...this." She waved the poem. "Sorry if I bothered you."

"No, you haven't bothered me! That poem was so full of passion and sorrow, it was sweet horror, the narrator going through such things and could only find sanity-"

"I know." Celine interrupted. "I just wasn't into the... way he solved his problems. I want to get over that." She brushed her short, curly brown hair behind her ears, she did that when she was nervous and looked down. "Can I recite it in front of a crowd?"

"If that's what you want, although I should put in some warnings for it's context."

"You should."

* * *

Celine looked out in the crowd, quite a bit of people showed up, including the gems and the Pines. She redressed in a sky blue church dress that oh so perfectly complemented her own blue eyes. She felt nervous and wanted to get it over with.

"And now, I present, the lovely and very talented Celine Pines!" Jamie shouted with joy. The people applauded and she walked out. She looked at everyone and took a deep breath.

"She's on her knees as I rob her virginity from behind,

This is wrong, I killed her sisters,

But it works so I use this,

It eases my body some,

None to the mind,

My mind tricks me every night,

But what I was then and am now has changed,

Six dead bodies are under my belt and I'm fucking the last one,

What is this madness?!

Our bodies slap together and the scent of our sex is in the air,

She screams as the impact of her powerful orgasm hits her,

It still doesn't matter,

I can almost smell the fire,

The burning rage of hell,

Then, ecstasy."

At the line "what is this madness" she began to go faster. Celine looked out to her cheering crowd. She can see how things will go, she'd be taken home, Pearl will yell at her for swearing, Ford will have to relax her and everything else will be fine. 

Everything will be fine.

* * *

 

Celine's prediction was true and she went to see her sisters painting, still singing the damn Dean Martin song. When she saw it for the first time, not as an after thought, rather as really seeing it.

Two people covered in goo making out in front of a red background. Asian. 

She thought that perhaps it was a different version of them that she just read aloud to the town.

Just maybe.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment below on what you think. Should I continue?


End file.
